Of Red Hearts And Angry Wolves
by ScarletGoldmist
Summary: Annabeth and Percy are separated on Valentine's Day, thanks to Hera. Somehow they both manage to think about each other. (Percabeth) / Apparently, I thought I posted this yesterday for Valentines Day, and I didn't. So, here you go, even though it's late.


**A/N: I couldn't resist the temptation to post some Percabeth on Valentine's Day. Hope you all enjoy! Happy Valentines!**

* * *

Annabeth would not have known that it was Valentine's Day if she hadn't woken up staring at the calendar.

The date was circled in bright red marker, with little hearts. Percy had drawn that absentmindedly while waiting for her to get organized for inspection, the last day she saw him. She had finished picking up and had come back to her desk to find her brand-new calendar for the next year open to February, and Percy doodling on it. She'd snapped at him for drawing on it, and then shut it and forgot about the incident until now.

Two weeks ago, Annabeth had absentmindedly hung up the month of February, not even looking at the calendar. Now, she lay in bed in the Athena Cabin and stared at the circle and little red hearts, missing Percy. She sighed and turned to face the wall, wondering how her life had led to this particular situation without her noticing.

If she thought about Percy too much, she might start crying again. Crying gave her terrible congestion. Then again, she was always thinking about Percy, so she always had terrible congestion.

They had the worst luck as a duo, Annabeth reflected, as friends or a couple. In fact, Annabeth had had nothing but bad luck since the day she met Percy Jackson. That could not have been Percy's fault, though, because the bad luck had started when she was born, and he was not around her then.

The problem, she mused, was that bad luck seemed to find them—literally, in the form of monsters, Rachels and Calypsos, monsters, Titans, oh, and had she mentioned monsters? Also Heras/Junos, those didn't help either.

And here she was thinking about her bad luck when Percy was missing. He could have been fighting for his life at that very moment, Annabeth knew. She wondered if he missed her too—or if he even remembered her.

* * *

Percy would have known that it was Valentine's Day if he felt half-dead and was being chased by a pack of wolves, when it should have been the last thing on his mind. He knew that this was true because he felt half-dead and was currently being chased by a pack of wolves, and Valentine's Day was all he could think about.

Well, that and the girl with the storm-gray eyes and curly blond hair. The one thing he could remember. _Annabeth._

He had a very certain feeling that if he were where he was supposed to be (wherever that was) and he forgot to get Annabeth something for Valentine's Day, she would judo-flip him. The experience wasn't a pleasant one—Percy had a vague feeling that he'd been beat at wrestling a lot of times in a row, and judo-flipped quite a few of those times.

And so he was running from Lupa's wolves as fast as he could (apparently, the best training exercise she could think of) and panicking that he hadn't gotten a girlfriend he barely remembered a Valentine's gift. Percy really wondered about his life, to get him in this particular situation.

He jumped over a ditch, and looked behind him to see the wolves right at his heels. Percy barreled through the woods and towards the Wolf House, skidding to a halt underneath some of the ruins. The place was decimated, looking half as though it had been hit by a bomb. Lupa had told him that there had been a battle, recently, and that the place had not been so bad before.

He didn't really care, but he'd soaked up the information. That was the thing about amnesia, Percy had discovered. When you've got an empty brain and you learn stuff, it tends to stick.

Percy sighed and collapsed, sitting on a couple of boulders. He wondered if Annabeth, whoever she was, wherever she was, missed him—or if she even cared.

* * *

(When Percy regained his memory, and after the Second Giant War was won, he made a trip to a flower shop and picked up a dozen roses, and found some chocolates. They weren't in a heart-shaped box, but he figured that didn't really matter.

He presented them to Annabeth, and told her about the Valentine's Day that he had missed; about remembering her, and his instinct that an angry Annabeth would be worse than wolves.

She laughed and kissed him, and told him about the hearts he had drawn on the calendar, and that she was thinking of him for the whole day. Neither Percy Jackson nor Annabeth Chase would ever miss a Valentine's Day again.)

(Well, as long as you count them being together at the same place as a Valentine's Day gift. They both did.)


End file.
